Sonata for Cello & Piano in G minor, Op 19
by asdfgjdksla
Summary: Bella Swan is sent to camp at the wishes of her newly deceased father. She's resigned herself to two weeks of estrangement from the other campers until her strange roommate introduces her to her even stranger family. Why are they so different? BXE
1. Prelude

Charlie looked up into his daughter's smiling face. It was times like these that she looked the most like her mother. She busily moved through the kitchen, humming tunelessly. Then she made her way over to his bedside, she had noticed he was awake.

"Good morning Char-Dad." She chirped.

He pretended to not notice the slip-up.

"Good morning Bells," he said hoarsely as she handed him a bottle of pills and a bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Remind me to give you your 10 am pills too." she told him sternly. He knew however, that he wouldn't have to remind her at all.

In the three weeks she had been living with him, she had memorized the doctor's schedule, pill schedule and test times that had taken him years to remember. Hell, he still didn't really know them.

As he studied her, he noticed the slight droop in her shoulders and the dark circles under her eyes. He felt immensely guilty for these. After all, it was his fault that she wasn't sleeping right or taking care of herself.

She was a godsend, that was certain, and he didn't know what he had done to deserve her care. Though she only saw him once and a while during the summer normally, she had dropped everything to come take care of him.

She had left her mother in trade of her dying father. Her big high school in trade of Forks high. Everything. She gave up her whole life to be here with him.

"Thanks for this Bells," he murmured, embarrassed for the show of affection. Bella paused her washing to look back at him with a grin.

"Thanks for what dad?" she asked, drying a dish. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind." He said and lay his head back on the pillow.

After a while of comfortable silence, he spoke.

"I saw an angel last night." his voice was quiet, like he was talking to himself. She nodded to him slightly, beckoning him to keep talking as she rinsed the last of the dishes.

"She had butter colored eyes and she spoke of the future. I only woke up for a second to talk to her."

Bella moved, wiping her small hands on the wrinkled skirt she wore, to the table next to him and sat down in a weathered chair. She placed her head in her hands and turned deep brown eyes towards his.

"When she spoke, her voice sounded like ringing bells," he whispered conspiratorially, then smiled wistfully and looked out the window to the sunrise.

Then he met her eyes. "She talked about you Bella. She told me that you had spent too much time caring for others and that soon you would have to make a choice. 'she would be the best thing that could ever happen to our family.' she told me, whatever that means. And then said 'Bella will know what the right choice is.'"

He could see himself in her face when it was like this, when her eyes grew misty and were filled with grief.

"She told me when I would die Bells, but I can't tell you. She wants you to keep living your life." Bella nodded, tears funning down her face.

Charlie's face was still youthful, but for some reason, he was being taken from the world. Bella knew he would die soon. She just hoped that she would have enough time to make up for all of the years she had spent away from him.

"I love you Isabella. Promise you'll keep on living." he whispered and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I promise Charlie, I promise."

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, this is a better prelude to the story I think. Thanks to An Independent Mind (my awesome beta) for telling me it was better than my first one. It totally is, the first one stank. This is like a prologue, and the story will start in the next chapter!**


	2. First Movement: Rainy Monday

**Author's Note: February 4, 2009. Hey, I'm rewriting this story. I like it better now, so review. soooooo. Uh, scooby snack for the first person to tell me who sang the version of this song in the title. And why it was related.**

* * *

First Movement: Rainy Monday

The streets were grey and wet, covered in a reminder of the rainstorm from the night before. It had lasted hours, furiously raging overhead. That was almost inconceivable now to an unassuming girl walking purposefully through the puddles that morning. It was a beautiful day, completely contrasting the previous night. Behind her, she tugged a green rolling suitcase, faded with use.

She hummed softly to an unrecognizable tune and continued down the street, turning around a corner and, consequentially into the view of a pair of ever-shifting, watchful eyes. They blinked, and then turned an almost imperceptible shade darker.

As she passed around the corner of another building, the song on her music player changed. She hummed a note of pleasure and quietly sang along. She was minutely aware of the feeling of eyes on her, but this fact didn't seem to come to her immediate attention. Forgetting for a moment her complete lack of balance and poise, she twirled gracelessly when she thought she was unseen.

As expected, her boot caught on the uneven pavement. She sighed in resignation as her arms flew out to catch her fall. Instead of the rough texture of cement she was expecting, she felt cool arms wrap around her waist. She swallowed nervously as she was righted and spun around.

"Sorry," she murmured and attempted to back away from her savior. He was staring at her with an unparalleled hunger and anger in his eyes, black as coal. His arms had yet to let her go, and she felt his body stiffen under her grip.

He smiled stiffly and released her quickly. She couldn't quite tell, but he looked as if he wasn't breathing at all. She tried to shake it off as he walked away at a fast pace, fists clenched at his sides.

"Thank you," She breathed at his departing back, and he hesitated minutely. He was quite far away, but she knew he had heard her. His back still turned, he whispered back. "You're quite welcome."

She stood a moment longer, mind in a slight daze. Cautiously, she looked down at her clothes, then lifted her hair to her nose. She didn't think she smelled bad, and could only smell the scent of her favorite strawberry shampoo. With a shrug that didn't quite put the enigma out of her mind, she continued in the direction she had been headed before the interruption.

He walked behind her, doubling back far enough so that she wouldn't suspect him. He smiled at the uncharacteristic show of friendliness before, but then the corners of his mouth turned down at his reaction to her. In his complete existence, he had never come across a human whose scent was more appealing to him. He felt disgusted with himself, and resolved to hunt as soon as he possibly could. It was probably his unintended fast that was making him want her more. Maybe he had gone too long.

As she passed out of sight, he took the chance to consider his next move. It seemed certain that she would be attending the same camp. However, it was thankfully a large camp, so the possibility of them running into each other (_Quite Literally, _he chuckled to himself,) was limited. He just wondered why her face seemed so familiar to him. He was sure he wouldn't be able to forget encountering such an enigma before. It was then that it occurred to him. Her mind was completely blank. That was something he had never encountered before. And the unknown was frightening for him.

He moved silently toward the office she had just entered, towing his grey suitcase behind him.

"...room 137 Miss Swan, you will be staying with.." The brown haired girl, _Miss Swan_ he mused, held up one hand, cutting the woman off politely.

"Mrs. Cope," she interjected quietly, her warm voice sending a chill down his spine. "I was wondering if I could get my own room? I'm a bit of an Insomniac and I wouldn't want my nighttime activities to prevent the rest of those unfortunate enough to room with me."

He smiled at the irony as the woman shook her head sadly. He too was an insomniac, but for an entirely different reason, of that he was sure. His quiet chuckle caused the girl to snap her head around with a glare. He was struck then by her beauty, and again by the overpowering scent of her blood.

_Oh Lord,_ his mind reeled as he breathed in the beautiful aroma heightened by being in such a small space with her.

His mind snapped down, keened by years of training, to ignore the scent that made the venom rise to his mouth. His brow furrowed then, confused by the reaction he had once more. This time, he could also smell the weak blood of Mrs. Cope, but this was almost completely eclipsed by the wonderful scent of Miss Swan. He'd have to call Carlisle, and also make a fast escape.

He eyed the blood pumping in her pale neck. Her heartbeat was racing quite unexpectedly, making the problem escalate. He wondered if he was glaring at her, and forced his face into a cool mask.

_What is Different about her?_ He asked himself and looked back down on her.

She was staring at him, entranced by the color of his eyes. That black just didn't seem naturally possible, and she wondered if he was wearing contacts. _Strange color, _she mused. She shook her head and blushed when she noticed that she was staring.

"Sorry," She murmured again, drawing a strained chuckle from him. The flush on her cheeks was making it that much tougher for him. She glared upwards towards his face.

Stunned for a moment, he let himself say the words that were floating on the surface of his mind. "You have mentioned that you were sorry twice now." He commented in a musical voice that made her breath catch.

She felt glaringly plain standing in front of him. Her grey blouse and dark jeans were slightly wrinkled from her plane ride and her hair hung loosely around her face. In comparison to her, he looked beautiful, with copper hair and a white shirt and snug jeans that off a toned, but still slight physique.

Mrs. Cope cleared her throat impatiently and held out a packet of papers to a now mortified and blushing girl. He stomped down the monster inside himself that was telling him to attack her and drain her blood as he watched her blush darken.

"Bella dear, I hope you enjoy your two weeks at camp," said Mrs. Cope in a weary voice. '_Course, who wouldn't enjoy it with this sex-god staring at them as if they were something to eat. _Her thoughts were slightly horrifying, and he wondered if it was that obvious how he saw the young Miss Swan. Of course, no one would believe it was her blood he lusted after.

"Bella," he breathed, so quietly that neither of them could hear. Bella nodded to him as she walked out of the small room. It was a relief and a bit of a disappointment to him as he was left with the weak blood and simple mind of the aging secretary.

"Back again Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Cope smiled coyly as she handed him his own packet of papers.

She had seen the look on his face as he studied Miss Swan. She was jealous of the girl for being so lovely, but she knew that it was completely impossible for Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, to take an interest in her.

_Maybe now he'll find a little Miss someone special though,_ Her mind laughed. _He must be so lonely living in that house where all his siblings are shacked up._ He forced a smile as he looked back at her.

"It's just Edward, Mrs. Cope. And might I say, you look lovely today." he said stiffly, drawing a girlish giggle from the older woman who took no notice of the tone.

"You're in the same building as her," she whispered conspiratorially as he took the papers and headed towards the door. He paused, looking back at her.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	3. Second Movement: The Underdog

Author's Note: February 5, 2009. Meh. Cookie to whoever knows who sang this song without looking it up. And also what lyrics related it to this chapter. You can look that up though.

* * *

Movement Two: The Underdog

Bella pretended that she couldn't hear the various shrieks of laughter and amusement from the rooms, the recent events still running through her mind. However, she could feel a few pairs of eyes follow her from the doorways. She wondered if they just knew by instinct.

_How can everyone know each other?_ She sighed, exasperated, looking at the small handwritten map she was given. It was almost illegible. Following the curved line, she stopped in front of a plain door. She knocked timidly, and was met with the gaze of two butterscotch eyes.

They narrowed into a glare, and the rest of the door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen. She was blond, and built like a model. Tall, statuesque, and staring at Bella like a bug on the bottom of her shoe. The blond was quickly pushed away by two pale arms.

The blond looked down at the newly revealed girl. "Alice," She said, her voice slightly dark. "Who is this?"

Alice was maybe the blond's opposite. She was tiny, barely coming to Bella's nose. Her hair was black and short, cut to resemble a faerie or some other type of mythical creature. Bella had never been good in mythology. It was pulled back into two tiny pigtails.

The blond was ignored. "Finally!" the tiny girl exclaimed, making Bella jump backwards and trip over her suitcase. Alice grabbed her hands before she could topple over and giggled.

"Sorry," she laughed, "My name is Alice, and this is my sister Rose."

"Rosalie." The blond corrected with a glare at both of them. She stalked through the door with a huff.

"Uh, you must be my room mate then. My name is Bella Swan." Bella held her hand out to shake, deciding to pretend the previous had never happened. Instead, she was pulled into a tight hug. Alice was cold, and rock hard.

For someone so small, she was also strangely strong. She was pulled quickly into the room, and Alice dragged in both the suitcase and the guitar case she had dropped in her tumble. Bella took a moment to look around.

The room was small, with plain grey walls. Bella smiled to see the music stand they had put into the corner, as well as the childish bunk-bed pressed against the wall. There was a desk in there, as well as two dressers. Overall, with hardwood floors and plain walls, the room just felt cold. She shivered slightly and pulled her suitcase over to the dresser.

She started to unpack, placing her various items into the drawers.

"Which bunk?" Alice called over from her dresser. Bella shrugged, "Bottom?" She phrased it as a question. She knew she probably should take the bottom, considering her luck with bunk beds in the past. Silently, she hoped Alice was a top bunk kind of person. Alice threw a blanket up to the top and danced over to where Bella was unpacking.

Her nose wrinkled slightly at Bella's plain wardrobe folded neatly inside, but she refrained from commenting.

Alice was planning. She tended to do that, and always liked to be prepared. Right then however, she was planning what she felt was the most important plan of her life. And it all started with one simple question.

"Would you like to eat dinner with us?" Asked Alice, breaking Bella from her thoughts. She shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Us?" Bella asked quietly. It would be nice to sit with a group of people, but she wouldn't like sitting by a group of shallow, annoying, giggling girls either. Not that she expected Alice's friends to be like this, but there was always the chance.

"My family and I." Alice specified.

"Oh, well..." Bella considered her other options. She had originally planned to eat outside by herself, but this was providing an offer too tempting to resist. Bella hadn't wanted to be caught up in the fight to find a place to fit in this large camp. Alice was giving her an easy out, a group of people who knew each other, and who were easily accessible. And if they were anything like Alice, they were sure to be interesting at least. She could see intelligence dance in the girl's eyes, and she hoped that her family was somewhat like her. Bella pushed away the original plan in favor of this one. It seemed she would try to make friends after all.

"Great!" exclaimed Alice, quickly looking up to the open doorway, and the figure now blocking it off.

"What's great Alice?" Asked Rose, _Rosalie_, suspiciously.

"Bella is going to eat with us tonight at dinner." she chirped, despite the fact that Bella hadn't even voiced her decision out-loud.

Bella flinched as the blond haired beauty gave her another considering once over. Finally, as if seeing that she posed no threat, she walked into the room and sat down in the chair.

Rosalie glared at Alice while Bella's back was turned. She wondered why Alice was bothering in interacting with this...human. Alice gave a shrug and held out five fingers. She then lifted another finger on the other hand and held it up next to the others. Rose's eyes widened and she looked again at the human, who was humming as she unpacked what looked like a full case of books and CD's. Compared to herself, the girl was small and plain. But she could see the beauty in her features. Bella's brown hair was straight and shiny as it hung to her shoulders naturally. Her lips were also naturally red, a characteristic Rosalie envied. Without blood, she had to turn to makeup to possess the kissable look that this girl had without even trying. Bella's brown eyes were nothing short of expressive, but completely and entirely human. This exasperated Rose. _How could Alice see anything in this normal human girl?_

And now, Alice was dragging this human into the lions' den. _One human and five vampires,_ she laughed at the thought. She hoped that her sister was right, and that this human girl would last the night. _You'll never catch me betting against Alice, _she thought and shook her head.

* * *

Up two flights of stairs and nearly exactly above them, Edward Cullen was pacing and driving the occupants of the room crazy. Emmett's eyes followed his trail across the room, back and forth, back and forth. Jasper was reading a novel, trying to ignore the feelings of nearly a thousand teenagers and one very aggravated vampire. Finally, after a large wave of regret and then blood lust clouded his mind, he sent a shock wave of calm through the immediate area. Breathing heavily, he lightly hopped down from his perch in the top bunk, and flinched at the thuds down the hall as numerous humans immediately fell asleep.

Edward glared at him as he approached, his pacing ceased for the moment. "Dude, what's your problem Jazz." Emmett's normally booming voice was lazy, and he leaned back on the seat. Jasper whirled to give him a scathing look. "Look Emmett, first you send me a smudge of confusion, then contemplation, then good god, a gigantic cloud of lust. Trust me right now, stop on that train of thought you're on. Because I will kill you for it, even if I don't know what exactly you're thinking.

"I do," Muttered Edward grumpily, resuming his previous occupation. Jasper moved inhumanly fast in front of him.

"And _You._" He said venomously. "Jesus Christ, get a hold of yourself." His normal southern accent was much thicker while he was angry, and Emmett snickered. Jasper chose to ignore this too. "What has gotten you all hot and bothered?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair, then stared gloomily at the floor. Millions of answers flew through his head, mingling with the thoughts of all of the occupants of the building.

_There's this girl and I can't read her mind._

_There's this girl, and her blood is more attractive than any I've smelt before._

_There's this girl, and she's more beautiful than any vampire I've seen yet. Have I added that she's human?_

_God, she is just perfect for Edward. Shit, uh, 1 1 2 3 5 8 13..._ Edward's head snapped up. And he looked Jasper seriously in the eye.

"Go ask your wife."

* * *


	4. Movement Three: Creep

Author's note: Posted February 5, 2009. Here's the edit guys, a little less shallow. Yay.

Movement Three: Creep

After they were close to being done unpacking, Rosalie glanced over at the clock and looked to her sister and the human. "Time for dinner" she announced and swept from the room gracefully, drawing an envious glare from Bella.

"Is she in the dance camp?" she asked offhandedly as she finished up. She'd probably need to have a lifetime of dance training to have that kind of grace.

Alice shook her head and smiled. "Photography." Bella shook her head. "She's the model." Alice added with a grin. Bella's answering smile was not surprised. " I'm dancing," Alice said offhandedly and smiled politely at Bella, who took a second to figure out what the unspoken question was. She was placing books lovingly on a shelf above her desk. "Writing?" Alice asked before hearing the answer.

Bella wished. "Music" she said, gesturing vaguely toward the guitar. She smiled and pulled another book out of the suitcase. _God this girl reads. She is just perfect for Edward. Shit, uh... _She tried to think of a way to block out Edward. _1 1 2 3 5..._

Alice jumped up and squealed in what could only have been glee. "My brother too!" she exclaimed as she pulled Bella away from the shelf, looking at her clothes with a sudden interest.

"You should change for dinner, your shirt is wrinkled." Bella stripped down and quickly changed, embarrassed by the state of her plain outfit. Alice looked approvingly at the dark blue V-Necked sweater as she led her out the door and down the hall.

A few feet from the doorway, Alice suddenly remembered her sweater and ran back towards the room. Alone, Bella swallowed nervously as she made her way through the crowd. _I hate crowds,_ she thought as she closed her eyes. Someone bumped into her from behind and she started panicking. She stopped walking in the middle of the hall to try to calm herself down.

She jumped as she felt cool hands lightly touch her shoulders and she looked up, half dreading, half hoping for it to be her previous savior. Instead, it was a different man, but one who, in some strange way looked like the boy from before with the same pale skin and similar dark eyes. She felt a calm sweep over her, pulling her away from her previous panicked state. He had blond hair and a calm aura around him, as if he exuded peace. He had bruises around his eyes that looked like remnants of a night without sleep, and the eyes themselves looked like he was fighting some kind of inner battle. She looked down at the ground, embarrassed for her panic of before.

"Thank you," she said, not knowing really why she was thanking him.

"My name is Jasper," he said, his voice holding a hint of a southern drawl. Alice had cornered him and asked him for a favor moments before. The favor had to do with this small frightened human girl with big brown eyes. He already knew her name, but offered his hand anyway. Because that was what the favor involved.

"Bella," she mumbled and shook his outstretched hand. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes lit up. Bella followed his gaze to see a happy Alice making her way through the crowd quickly. Her face was radiant as she took his outstretched hand. He lifted it to his lips with a smile, looking into her eyes. His were almost the same color butterscotch by then. Bella thought that that eye color was really interesting, changing so drastically.

Alice grinned as they walked in and waved to Rosalie and two other boys, _Her family?_ Bella wondered, confused. They all seemed equally pale, and from what she could see, equally beautiful. But they did not, in any way resemble each other. Rose and the large muscled boy whom she was sitting on top of waved back. They seemed too friendly for just family. The big one leaned down to press a kiss to Rosalie's lips. Bella blushed impulsively. Definitely not related.

The other boy looked around to see what his family was waving about. Edward's face was as surprised as Bella's as he saw her in the clutches of his eccentric sister.

Edward opened his mind to Alice's thoughts. _No Edward,__ you have to wait until it actually happens._ She teased into his mind, making him grimace. He blocked her again and looked over to see Rose's eyes flicker from Bella and back to him, a slight dark cloud crossing her face.

Bella sat down at the end of the table, between Alice and the copper haired savior. She noticed his eyes were lighter while she sat down. This made her doubt them all being unrelated, the similar changing color of their eyes. And the paleness. And the beauty. "Hey guys, this is Bella. She's my roommate." Alice chirped, and a smug look flitting across the set of her mouth. She pointed to Rose and her living, chair.

"You've met Rose, and this is her boyfriend Emmett." Emmett grinned widely and held out a large hand for her to shake. She obliged and wasn't surprised to notice that his hand was cold as well. His hand engulfed hers. "you've already met Jazz too." She said and Jasper winked slightly.

"And...last but not least, is my brother Edward. He's in the music camp too Bella! Isn't that great?" Bella didn't answer, and instead offered her hand for Edward to shake. He debated for a moment, then pressed his lips gently to the top. She blushed profusely at that and his eyes immediately turned black and his jaw clenched. The test had failed.

"Bella, would you like to get some food?" Alice quickly intervened and Bella stood reluctantly. _Edward,_ she considered the name. It seemed fitting, an old fashioned name for someone who seemed old fashioned. Of course, he was just as beautiful as she remembered, his copper hair was tousled and looked soft. She wanted to run her fingers through it. She pulled her eyes away from him to follow Alice, stumbling slightly as she walked away. Alice giggled and steadied her.

Edward lay his head down onto the table, disgusted with himself. He needed _Control_. He would not take this frail humans life. He looked up when Jasper put his hand on his shoulder. He knew that Jazz could feel the regret and anger swirling around his brain. Edwards eyes were sad, but had returned to his characteristic topaz color. "This human seems to mean a lot to Ali," Jasper cautioned, knowing that pretty soon she would come to mean a lot to the whole family. Especially Edward.

Who was too distracted by his own thoughts to pay attention to those around him. Which was a good thing, because the whole family had seen the exchange between their new human friend and their sullen brother. Edward probably wouldn't want to hear their excited, scheming thoughts.

"Can you handle it?" Jasper whispered, understanding. Edward slammed his fist down on the table. It took all of his control to keep from breaking the table in half. As it was, there was a sizable dent in the table in front of him, and he moved his tray to cover it. "I could easily do that to her." he despaired and looked up at his brother. Jasper was, in all aspects, an older brother. And at that moment, he needed the support of an older brother. "And her blood, It's like nothing I've ever smelled before." Jasper nodded, but couldn't grasp that concept. Thus far, all humans had been equally tempting to him. He was, of course, the newest to their way of life.

Brown eyes considered the conversation from across the room. Although she couldn't hear what they spoke of (Alice could, of course, and was listening with a content smile on her face,) Bella was filled with a strange need as she looked over an anguished Edward. She flinched as he slammed a fist on the table, but still, Bella wanted to walk over there and smooth over the sadness and anger that furrowed his brow. She looked over at Alice, hoping that she would know what to do about her brother. Instead, Alice's eyes were glazed over. As they cleared, she looked at Bella calculatingly and then grabbed a tray and threw food onto it. Bella followed her back to the table with just a soda.

She sat next to him once more, and he smiled warily at her. Alice passed her tray in front of her, and she looked down at the amusing food choices her friend had made. "Three slices of pizza and a sub sandwich, Alice? How do you eat all that and stay tiny?"

Alice grinned, "I ate before coming here. Go ahead honey, eat up." She looked down unhappily at the plate, not wanting to waste food.

"Will you help me?" she pleaded with Edward, who was staring at the food with a contemplative look. He shook his head. "I ate as well." He said quietly, his voice smooth and persuasive. She looked back down to it, shrugged, and took a wary bite of a piece of pizza. .

"How old are you Bella?" Emmett asked suddenly. She finished chewing slowly and took a swig of soda before answering. "Eighteen in about six days," she laughed, and took another bite. Edward grinned suddenly and looked down at the table.

The family moved onto different topics of their own as Bella continued to eat. She and Edward sat silently, each captured by their own thoughts. As she moved to throw away her tray, he placed his hand on hers to take it from her. A slight shock ran through both of their bodies. Confused, she took his offered hand, and he helped her out of her seat. He gestured for her to walk ahead and followed behind with one hand on the small of her back.

Across the room, once out of her brother's heightened earshot, Alice moved her head closer to Jasper's. _What is he feeling, _she asked with her eyes. He placed a hand in hers to focus the feeling. Her eyes widened and her smile grew.

Bella blushed as he walked with her. She could feel his proximity as he walked with his hand hovering over her back. He never actually touched her again, not after that shock she received. She couldn't be sure if he felt it also, and wanted to ask him. Instead she asked him how he had caught her in the morning, trying not to remember the hunger in his eyes. It brought heat to her face, and through her whole body.

"It would have bothered me if you had fallen and gotten hurt. I was standing nearby when you fell" This was a lie of course, considering the fact that he was across the street while she stumbled, trying to figure out the mystery of the strange scent he had detected before. It was inhuman, animal almost, and strangely aroused. He had seen her stumble, and in his heightened tracking state, would have immediately attacked if she had spilled any blood. _It was merely a precaution_, he told himself. _Not instinct._

She smiled at him and threw away the tray, stepping back minutely closer to him. His smile brightened, and he led her back to the table slowly, with the same grace she had come to expect from his family. _What's different about him,_ She wondered.


	5. Movement Four: Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note: Also on February 5, 2009. Edit. Better. This song. Who is it? You can do it. Jai-oh. (Which in chinese means add gas, and you say this while someone's running a race or doing something that involves cheering them on. Awesome right? What's the english word for this?)**

* * *

Movement Four: Dancing In The Dark

Bella stood outside the door of the building, leaning against the railing of the cemented walkway. The streets were still damp but the air was warm and the sky was completely clear. Taking a deep breath of the slight breeze, she looked back at the large clock on the tower above. It loomed over them with a stern fondness, like the watchful eye of an elderly grandfather. A chill moved down her spine as she stared up into it's face and felt eyes on her. The dark always felt like that to her.

But for the first time in her life, Bella had the strange sense of belonging. She felt as if she had known these people for months, years even, although she had met them only hours before. They made her feel safe, protected. As she considered the Cullens, she counted rows of windows and found the window she was sure to be hers. She was pleased to notice the twisted metal of an outdated fire escape. _It leads to the roof,_ she thought excitedly. She wondered if Alice would object to a little nighttime wandering.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked back at the family that had already consumed her thoughts. Jasper's arms were wrapped around a tiny Alice, the difference in heights drastically proving how small she really was. His thin lips twisted into a smile at something she said and Bella couldn't help but notice again how beautiful he was, how beautiful they all were.

Rose walked out looking like a model and trailing a chastised looking Emmett, who followed her like a lovesick puppy. _They obviously adore each other_, she sighed as she watched, and quickly turned her head away so not to intrude on their equally tender, but contrasting moments. She looked at the sky instead. Tiny pinpricks of light were showing through the steadily darkening hue. She'd always loved astronomy.

"Cygnus_,_ the swan constellation," she jumped at the sudden intrusion, and it's parallel to her own thoughts. She hadn't heard him approach. As she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, he chuckled. "Swan _is_ your last name, isn't it?"

She just shook her head with a smile on her face and looked back up. "How did you know?" she asked and he looked down at her, confused.

"Well, you are rooming with my sister aren't you? Naturally I would know your..." She cut him off.

"That that was _Cygnus,_" she laughed and he shrugged.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands." he answered, looking as if he was enjoying some kind of inside joke as well as lamenting some type of dark secret. She decided to let it go. After a moment of comfortable silence, she looked back over at him, then blushed as she met his eyes. He'd been staring at her. She quickly looked back up.

"I love astronomy," She murmured, mostly to herself. He heard anyway. "They say for every star, a thousand wishes have been made. And none of them have come true." He smiled quietly, still staring at her contemplative expression.

"Do you wish then?" He wondered, and she smiled reflexively. It was beautiful.

"Mine has come true." She whispered, sneaking a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He was still staring at her, smiling crookedly. A yawn suddenly overtook her, and she darkened. "Guess I'll go to bed." Looking over at the couples, she shrugged. Then she bid him good night and walked inside, enjoying the lingering sense of contentment from her quiet conversation.

When she entered the door of the building, Alice skipped to Edward's side. "Can I go to Jasper's room tonight?" she twinkled. He raised a pale eyebrow, ocher eyes sparkling with amusement. He couldn't refuse his "sister" anything. She laughed and motioned for him to lean down. "You have to stay in my room tonight."

His eyes widened and all traces of amusement faded. For a moment, he seriously doubted his control.

"Will I be able to..." he faded off, not wanting to finish the sentence. She nodded and he sighed in assent. Laughing, she pulled a grinning Jasper up the stairs. To keep up appearances, they had to go to separate rooms.

Kissing him a good night, she opened the door to her room quietly. Bella didn't stir as she walked across the room to open the window. Jasper was already there and helping her out. She nodded at Edward as he passed her on his way in, looking nervous. Pressing her hand on his arm, he caught wind of her thoughts. _Sometimes, you just have to trust in me. I know what is best._

He walked into the room silently. She hadn't woken as they moved through the opened window. He noticed her shiver slightly and turned back to close the window again, effectively cutting out the sounds of the city nightlife. With the window closed, he could hear her deep even breathing so well that it felt like his own. He breathed in needlessly and matched the slow rise and fall of her chest.

As he walked to stand at her side, her breathing changed minutely. He stopped, unsure and looked down, worried, at her prone figure. "Potatoes." She muttered, and he smiled. He'd studied sleep talking in medical school once. Or twice. Or was that his psychology major year? "Edward," she said clearly, and he stopped breathing altogether. Sure he was caught, his mind raced to find a suitable excuse for his presence in her room. "Edward," she said again and sighed. She rolled off of her back to face towards him, and fell back into the deep sleep. He let out the breath he was holding and pushed a strand of hair out of her peaceful face.

Her blood was still torturing his senses, but now he took the advantage to smell beyond it and to the scent that he was sure was uniquely hers. It was mouth-watering, but this time in a different way. As he stared, captivated by her, he saw the slowed beating of her blood in her throat. As the venom pooled in his mouth, he was also filled with a sense of self loathing. He paced silently.

_What is _wrong _with me?_ He asked himself and growled quietly. He knew that for her safety, he should leave her alone and not become so..._ i__nterested. _There was no possibility at a healthy relationship for the two of them, yet he seemed to be becoming attached to smiled at the improper choice of words. His head whipped around to her face as she mumbled his name again. Her lips curled up into a dreamy smile. His lips matched hers involuntarily.

He quietly hummed a tune that had been running through his head all day, and closed his eyes. He knew by the bruises under them that he'd have to hunt soon. He wondered if there'd be a close hunting range. He wouldn't want to leave this obviously clumsy human alone in a place like this for a long time.

He looked at the clock beside her bed and cursed the time. It seemed like days moved so slowly as a vampire, but this night felt like it had passed in only a few minutes. He moved with superhuman speed to her side and pressed his lips to her forehead, touch as soft as a feather. Then he jumped back as the window opened nearly silently.

With a smug smile Alice moved past him into the room. She looked back at serious expression and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try," he whispered as he climbed into his room, answering her unspoken question, knowing she could still hear him.

_There's no avoiding it, _he added in his mind as he lay down in his useless bed and pulled the blankets up over him. _There's no avoiding her._


	6. Movement Five: Getting To Know You

Bella was roused from a peaceful slumber by a cold hand on her cheek. She cracked one eye open to look into Alice's smiling face. Bella could tell by the light coming in the window that it was another cloudy day, and around seven in the morning. _I slept?_ She thought to herself and grinned triumphantly. Maybe all it took to get her to sleep was someone else in the room. She had never tried that. She yawned tiredly and stretched her arms above her head, the emerald green comforter pulling off of her her shoulders slightly.

"I thought you said you were an insomniac." said a musical voice from somewhere off to the left. Bella's eyes flew open in shock to see Edward's crooked grin. A blush spread over her cheeks and she closed her eyes with a groan. She wondered why he was in her room. _Aren't guys not allowed in the girl's dorm floors?_ Aggravated, she decided that this morning was a good morning to go back to sleep. Too embarrassing for her taste.

She pulled the comforter back over her exposed face and ruffled hair and turned over in the bed.

"I'm still sleeping." she mumbled petulantly, drawing a chuckle from Edward and a twinkle of laughter from Alice.

Edward asked again.

"I normally am" she admitted confusedly, answering his question after a minute then opening her eyes. "Normally, I never sleep. I think maybe it's because there was someone else in here, sleeping with me." Alice giggled, and then looked at the floor ashamedly. Bella looked down at her pajamas and decided to start the new day. She pulled the blanket down again and looked at Edward, sitting backwards on a chair. She gave him a meaningful look, but he didn't take the hint and leave the room. She looked pleadingly at Alice instead, who in turn glared at her brother until he started for the opened door.

_She has to change Edward, she's a human. She might have to brush her teeth or something like that._ Alice thought to him as he walked to the door. He hung his head; he had forgotten that she was human and needed these kinds of things.

"See you at breakfast ladies" he said with a mock bow as he walked from the room. Bella was relived and slightly saddened that he had left, but slowly pulled herself from her sleep-warmed sheets. She stood up and streched her arms over her head in a fluid movement, hitting them on the top bunk. Rubbing her arm, she glared up at the offending post. She looked over at Alice, who was putting on what seemed like the uniform for her obviously well-to-do family. Alice's black hair was not sleep mussed, and Alice looked like she hadn't slept at all. The purple bruises under her eyes seemed to darken over the night. Bella noticed these on Edward too, but they were more prominent on his face than hers. Other than those bruises and the pale skin however, Alice and Edward had little in common.

"You don't look related" Bella commented after a moment spent pulling on a pair of jeans over her dark blue underwear. She silently thanked god that Edward had left before she had gotten out of bed, considering that she had forgotten that she was sleeping in only a pair of underwear and a tank top. With a blush at her train of thought, Bella looked up in time to see Alice grin.

"Adopted." She uttered that word like it was an amusing joke.

"_All_ of you?" Bella asked, surprised.

Alice nodded. "Emmett is my cousin, but we don't really look related either." Bella laughed, considering the difference between his brawniness and her petite beauty. "Jasper and Rosalie are twins." Bella could see that, both inhumanly beautiful like the rest of their family, but were the only ones that shared that blond hair.

"And Edward?" She asked quietly. "Is he your parents' real son?" Alice laughed and shook her head.

"No," She giggled. "but sometimes even we think he could be. He's the _loner of the family._" she sighed, but gave a little inward mischievous grin. _Not for long._

"Well, I'll bet he gets all of the girls he wants." Bella grumbled to herself, aggravated. Alice raised her eyebrows with a grin.

"Nope." she said and swept from the room, beckoning for Bella to follow.

Her mouth fell open as she obliged. "What do you mean _Nope._" she asked breathlessly. Alice just smiled at her and threaded her small arm through Bella's, leading her down the stairs. "Alice." She whined, "Tell me!"

"He's never had a girlfriend." she finally admitted, as they walked into the cafeteria. Bella's mouth fell open and she stopped dead in the doorway. Never had a girlfriend? _Edward?_ He was beautiful, and charming. _Good lord I've got it bad _she thought as she jogged to catch up with Alice.

In the daylight, she could see that the large room was filled with campers. The long tables were filled with campers. In one corner though, there was a small round table. At that table sat the Cullens, ostracized from the rest of the group.

"Why does your family sit apart from everyone else?" Bella asked suddenly, as they walked through the breakfast line. Alice gave her a look that said "can't you tell?"

"We scare people." she said finally, looking away towards the table of her family. And they did scare people, their predatory aura sending people running away from them before they got close. Alice looked over at Bella and thanked god for her. She wasn't afraid, bless her. They needed her, _Edward_ needed her, despite the fact that she was a human. _Because_ the fact that she was a human. If Edward could prove to vampires everywhere that it is possible to interact at such an intimate level with the prey... It would give Jasper hope. They all knew that he struggled, Edward more than the rest of them. She looked down at her arm as Bella placed a hand on it and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm not afraid of you." she murmured and Alice grinned.

"I know," she said, drawing Bella into a quick hug, She pulled her through the end of the line and towards the table where her family sat, waiting for them.

--

"I missed you" Alice breathed as she nestled her head into his solid, cool chest. Jasper smiled slightly and rubbed her back, running the fingers of his other hand through her short hair. Bella smiled at this as she sat down with a yawn. She grinned tiredly at Edward next to her and started into her food eagerly.

Feeling someone watching her, she looked up to see five pairs of varying butterscotch eyes trained on her face. Feeling self conscious, she raised an eyebrow at them. They all looked in different directions, except for Edward, whose eyes stayed looking at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she brushed her cheek off with her napkin. He chuckled quietly and resumed pulling apart his food. "aren't you hungry?" she asked, pointing to his mutilated bagel which he obviously hadn't eaten any of. He shook his head with a wry smile and looked back at his tray. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and threw away her tray. As she sat back down, the room became silent. The Cullens turned their faces to the podium in the center. Bella gave Edward a questioning look, but he just pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the podium. Laughing, she turned and watched as well.

A short, balding man stood at the front, standing on a small stool. After giggling to herself for a second, she tried to listen in on what he was saying. She leaned over closer to Edward after a second. "What is he saying?" she whispered. He smiled and started to mimic the words of the man. Bella couldn't help but notice how beautiful his voice was. She sighed contentedly as he explained about the camp.

Edward was having trouble concentrating on the words of the Director while she was sitting so close to him. Because he was talking, he couldn't just stop breathing. Instead, he focused on her small hands, which were twisting together in her lap. They were delicate and pale like the rest of her, but he could see the scars covering the backs of them. Growling slightly to himself, he stopped talking to capture one of her hands in his. The scars were apparent on the palms of her hands too. She blushed then, and for once he didn't have to concentrate on taming the beast. Instead, he looked up into her eyes. "How did you get all of these scars?" he asked quietly, and she lowered her head, pulling her hand reluctantly out of his.

"I'm clumsy" she sighed, and placed her hands back into her lap. And she was of course, unnaturally clumsy. She got that clumsiness from her father. Bella wiped a tear from her eye and looked p at the podium.

Finally the man was done talking, and they were dismissed table by table. According to Edward, they now had a bit of a break before their first class. They were supposed to get their schedules.

Alice pulled both Edward and Bella up the stairs to their room. Edward gave a martyred expression to Bella and she giggled, making Alice glare back to both of them. Innocent looks crossed both their faces. Once in the room, Bella flopped down on her bed with a sigh. He pulled a chair over next to her bed and handed her a schedule that had been in her original packet of papers. Out of his pocket, he pulled his own schedule.

"We have second class together." he remarked after a moment. "And elective hour."

"Actually," she smiled, looking over his paper. "We have all of our elective hours, free times and studio times together. I just have the strings course, while you have…" she paused, momentarily confused. "What instrument do you play?" she asked. Looking up at his face.

"Piccolo" he said with the perfect poker face. Flustered, Bella tried to think of what to say.

"Oh…" she started and immediately Edward broke into laughter. It made her breath catch, but immediately, she was laughing as well.

Alice stood at the others side of the room, awestruck. _Did Edward just make a joke?_ Her previously stoic, brooding brother was clutching his sides in amusement as this small girl was wiping tears of laughter from her brown eyes.

She leaned against the door frame as Jasper walked in. With an amazed face, he witnessed Edward catch his breath. Alice leaned into him wordlessly and he led her from the room, down the hall.

"Piano" he said finally, after catching his breath unnecessarily.

"I just couldn't…imagine you…"She gasped. "The piccolo?" she lay back on her bed in giggles.

"We have five minutes" he remarked after watching her breathe deeply for a while. She sat up quickly, hitting her head on the top bunk.

"Ouch" she mumbled, sinking back down on the bed. Immediately, he pressed a cool hand to her forehead to dull the pain.

As she recovered, she smiled at him slowly. "Cold hands, warm heart." She muttered and he grinned.

"Maybe you hit your head a bit too hard." He laughed. She sat up again, slowly, and his hand fell onto the bed. She smiled weakly at him as she wobbled on the bed.

"Shall we?" he asked, mentally cursing himself for causing her to hit her head. He offered her his hand, and she placed her warm one in his. It was as soft as he had imagined and he closed his eyes for a second to savor the warmth.

Leading her out of the room, he looked back before he closed the door.

"Don't you need your guitar?" he asked suddenly, pulling her to a stop. She smiled and shook her head.

"I play cello too." she said and threaded her fingers through his. He was distracted as he walked down the hall, staring at their entwined fingers. She pulled him suddenly to the left into a staircase and he stumbled minutely. He was dumbfounded, did this human girl know at all the effect she was having on him?

"You almost missed our exit," she explained as she led him down the cool staircase and into a hallway. He noticed now that it was the hallway to her first class. At the doorway, they stopped and peered inside.

"Well," he said, "I'll see you at our next class?" she nodded, reluctant to go inside the unfamiliar room without him. He gave her a slight push, and she walked into the room.

He gave a meaningful look to Emmett before walking away to his own class. He was sure that it would be as tedious as he remembered.


	7. Movement Six: Old Friends and New Ones

**Author's Note: Good lord in heaven, I hadn't written in a while. I have a great chapter already written, but I'm just typing it up right now. Come on people, it's like no one cares about this story. I need people to review and tell me what they think. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it. As the writer of many flames, I can appreciate them for what they are: free criticism. So review or pm me. I NEED MOTIVATION. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing thus far. You're "totallyforseriouslyfrickenawesome" in the words of Andrea. **

* * *

Bella walked into the large room with a smile playing on her lips. As she passed the first rows of chairs, she was intercepted by the two people she least wanted to see. Jake was smiling, beaming in fact, and moving toward her quickly. Mike however, was already at her side with his hand on her arm and his hair as blond and spiked as she remembered.

"New hair mike?" She resigned, smiling genuinely. as he preened, running his fingers through stiff locks. "Hey Bells, how was your summer so far?" he asked. Bella looked at him incredulously, then composed her face into a friendly mask. "Great," she lied, looking down to cover it up. He didn't notice, and chattered excitedly as he led her to an unopened locker. "...and they got you a cello Bells, it's a pretty one and I'm sure you will like it. And you sit next to me because..." Bella tuned him out, nodding periodically as he looked to her for approval. Gulping nervously, she watched as Jacob made his way over to her, his previous smile gone. He was glaring at Mike now and she smiled apologetically at him.

She sighed as she sat down at her seat at the front of the room. She could see Mike finally distracted by a conversation with a familiar curly head of brown hair. Bella smiled and waved at Jessica as she looked her way. Jessica saw the wave, and looked away without responding. Bella sighed again and watched Jake unpack his instrument from the other side of the room.

"Bella?"

She jumped and turned around, and was glad to see the pale face of yet another Cullen. "Emmett," she smiled, patting the seat next to her. He pulled his belongings to the chair and sat down with a huff. "Thank god," she muttered as Mike walked up and, looking dejected, sat down behind her. Emmett boomed laughter, she raised her eyebrows at the sheer volume of it. He grinned toothily at her and swiftly unpacked. Rolling her eyes, she tuned quietly and then sat back with her eyes closed. She chuckled quietly to herself, of course she was only tired after she she had actually slept.

Mike tapped her on the shoulder, and she opened her eyes slowly as she looked back at him. His face was nervous, and she looked at him questioningly. "umm...Bella...Section leader? Are you sure. I mean at home you never a..." She cut him off with a smile. "I'm sure I can handle it, I'll bet Emmett here has been section leader before. He can help me, can't you Em?" she looked over to Emmett with a pleading face. He looked like he was trying to keep from laughing, but then his face turned serious. "Yes Bella, I'll help you. It is such a big responsibility." he couldn't hold in the snort after he said that. She turned around again, facing the teacher that was now standing at the front of the room.

For the first time, Bella cursed the ease with which she played. The freedom gave her the leniency to think freely, and she had plenty to think about. Mostly, her thoughts were enveloped by the curious Edward and his strange family. She sneaked tiny glances at Emmett as he played, and slowly tallied all that she noticed about him, and his whole family. They all had unnaturally pale skin and dark circles under their eyes. This could be explained away if they were related, but they were all adopted. And their eyes too, they were all similar shades of butter yellow, gold really. The girls were all beautiful, striking in their looks and the envy of any girl that saw them. The boys were all glaringly handsome, and attracted many longing glances and lovesick advances. Emmett's elbow brushed hers as he turned the page, and he apologized before continuing to play. _They're all cold too,_ she added and shook her head. _I'm delusional, _she thought and chuckled quietly at her train of thought. _They're just different, not a different species. They're just normal people like me. And I like them, and they like me._

Her train of thought drifted off into a different direction. She did like Edward, and he was the strangest of all of them. She knew that he didn't eat, and that he moved with eerie speed. She had seen these with her own eyes. Even more strange was her unnatural attraction to him. She believed it to be unhealthy, this obsession with him, and only after less than twenty four hours. But she had to admit, she had every reason to be attracted to him. He seemed perfect; beautiful, intelligent and charming. She knew she liked him, she just wondered how much, and for how long would she feel this strangely.

As she walked out of the room, her foot caught on the threshold of the door. Arms grabbed her shoulders and she was righted gently. She smiled up at her savior, "Thank you Jake." she said and his eyes crinkled. He quickly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

"You've been avoiding me lately Bells" he said after letting most of her go, holding onto her arm as he led her down the hallway. She studied his face. His slightly younger, boyish face was happy, not tired as she had become accustomed to before. His dark hair that was perpetually escaping from its loose tail at the back of his neck was hanging in front of his face. He shook it from his eyes with a dog-like gesture, making her giggle slightly. "I haven't seen you since graduation." he said quietly and hugged her again. "are you o...?"she pushed him away lightly and he stopped talking.

She had a smile on her face that look ed sincere so he smiled back. "I'm fine Jake." she chirped and shrugged his hand from her shoulder.

"Where are you staying for the rest of the summer, and after?" he wondered and looked around like the answer would suddenly appear. Her happy facade wavered for a second, but he didn't notice.

"With my mom and Phil." she explained and looked away, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. He didn't. After asking her a little more about her summer without him, they came to her next classroom. Bella wondered for a second how Jacob had known, but decided that maybe it was a lucky guess. "We're going to be late." she muttered and looked into the room. She spotted Edward and Alice and smiled at them reassuringly before turning back to Jake. He pulled her quickly into another hug and then let her go quickly. "I've missed you these past few weeks" he whispered into her ear and turned away. Grinning over his shoulder, he continued on his way to his own class. He hummed tunelessly as he walked.

Bella turned back to Edward and Alice and walked to the room. Alice was smiling tightly, and Edward's face was unusually cold. Inside he was fuming, Bella could tell this much. He was angry, confused about the relationship between Bella and this boy. This Jacob's thoughts were less than pure, but he showed a sincere worry for her. The thoughts had been cryptic however, as to the reason he was worried.

As Bella sat down, she started to smile widely. Edward's unneeded breath caught in his throat. Bella was beautiful, more beautiful than any vampire he had ever seen. He considered the anger he had just felt and searched for a name for it. Jealousy, he decided and shook his head. He hadn't thought it was so strong when he had read about it. But he had no right being jealous of someone who obviously meant a lot to her. Hell, he barely even knew her himself.

"What class is this?" Bella asked after a minute, drawing a laugh out of both Alice and Edward. "Silly Bella" Alice giggled. "didn't you look at your schedule" Bella blushed and her eyes flicked over at Edward. He winked back her and she looked down at the table, trancing the patterns in the wood. "I didn't notice the name." she admitted. "It's art." Edward said, pointing to the cart that the teacher was now pulling to the front of the room. What he didn't say though, was that Bella had signed up for Acting instead, and he had switched her schedule to match his own early that morning.

Edward saw the beginnings of a vision of Bella in Alice's mind. She immediately blocked him off by listing off sequences of numbers. Edward growled quietly, jealous that Alice could use her power on Bella when he couldn't.

Brown eyes flew to his darkened topaz ones. "Did you just growl?" Bella asked suddenly, and his stomach dropped. As his face twisted into a mask of confusion, he questioned her sanity. "What?" he asked and she shook her head. "I must have imagined it," She sighed and looked back at the table. He was relived that she hadn't really heard him, or she wouldn't have been able to pass it off as imagination. She knew however, that he was covering up the fact that he had growled. She shrugged and added it to the list of things that were strange about him. She looked up to watch the teacher move a cart with a television on it to the front of the room. Edward watched it warily, and glared over at his sister's devious smile. Scooting closer to Bella, he ignored his sister in favor of the quiet humming.

As the light turned off, Bella became hyper aware of the fact that Edward sat next to her. As she clenched her fists under her arms, chanting to herself silently. _I've just met him, I've just met him._ She couldn't understand the nearly irresistible urge to touch his perfect face, or at least move closer to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him in a pose similar to hers. He grinned sheepishly at her as he saw her glance his way.

Edward had been sure her blood could never be more tempting than it already had been. If he had bet on that, he surely would have lost at that moment. Right then, sitting that close to her in the back of the classroom in the dark, he was struggling like a newborn vampire. He looked over to her to determine if she had noticed his stiff posture. Instead of the horror he had expected, she was in a position similar to his own, clearly fighting some internal struggle. Then, as he met her eyes, his blood lust was eclipsed by a new feeling: one that was completely unfamiliar to him. He wanted to close the distance between them. When he watched her shift uncomfortably in her seat and made up his mind. _The Hell with it _he thought, and pulled his chair closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her to his side gently. She blushed at him, but he could feel her body relax and lean against his. The feel of her warmth , so close to him was amazing. He sighed, content, as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Could he read her mind? She wondered as she looked up into his serene face. She shivered slightly and he instantly looked guilty. Moving to untangle himself from her, she shook her head and pulled his arm back. Edward could practically feel the smugness radiating off his sister. _How's the blood lust? _She asked him and he shrugged almost imperceptibly.

Truthfully, she was still tempting, painfully so. But right now he was so happy to be sitting here, so close to someone, that he wouldn't give that up for her blood. He couldn't take her life now if he tried, of that he was sure. He wouldn't let himself take her life.


	8. Movement Seven: The Truth

When the movie ended, Edward was reluctant to let her go. But when the light was turned on and Bella rubbed her eyes tiredly, he gently pulled away from her. She looked up at her with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. He thought she looked beautiful like that, a confused smile on her face. She made to reach up and touch his face.  
Alice pounced on her immediately. "Our next class isn't until three Bella!" she exclaimed brightly. "Would you like to go to lunch with us?"

Bella assumed that us meant their family, so she agreed with a smile. Edward on the other hand, glared at Alice. He could see what she was planning.

"Let me go get my purse," Bella laughed, and pulled Alice up the stairs to their room.

"I'll wait down here," he said, after trying to follow them up the stairs and receiving a scorching glare from his sister. He focused in on her thoughts instead. Once she was out of his heightened earshot, she started in on Bella.

"So...You and my brother eh?"

Edward scowled at her lack of tact. Through Alice's eyes, he saw Bella blush bright red. She was aggravated for being so easy to read. Although she didn't understand exactly what Alice meant by saying that, she definitely heard the question the tone inflected. Instead of just agreeing, she looked down to hide her lie.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella mumbled. Of course she knew what Alice was talking about. _She's a terrible liar_, Edward chuckled to himself at his sister's thoughts. She knew she was bad at it too, and hung her head.

"Do you promise to keep it to yourself?" she asked pleadingly. Alice grinned at her victory and nodded. Bella sighed and looked at her toes. "I've just met him, you know? And I haven't really gotten to really talk to him. But for some reason, I feel like..."

She shook her head and looked at Alice. "I like him. Too much. More than he probably already likes me. I've just met him though...it just seems wrong."

Edward growled at her train of thought, but shook his head. He didn't think that she could possibly feel for him like he felt for her. And she wouldn't anymore, once she found out. It was wrong.

_You are going to tell her, aren't you Edward,_ Alice thought to him and he closed his eyes. It would be for her own good to tell her. Maybe she'd be able to leave him after the two weeks were up. At least, that's what he hoped for.

As Bella walked into the cloudy streets, she sighed. It was just like forks, the town she had thought she escaped, at least for a few weeks. At the sound of her name, she jogged to catch up with Alice and Edward. They had gotten ahead of her in her contemplation.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked, walking between them. They grinned at each other and Alice shrugged. "It's a surprise," Edward winked at her. Huffing, she climbed into the door that Edward held open for her. It was a silver Volvo, and smelled just like him. She breathed in deeply then smiled.

Edward grinned crookedly at her as he closed her door. The smile made her breath catch slightly. She watched him as he opened the back door for Alice, then made his way to the driver's side.  
"Why can't I drive?" Alice whined from the back seat. He glared at her in the rear view mirror.

"Because it's my car."

"I hate the back," she complained and Bella felt guilty. She offered the front and fumbled to remover the seatbelt. Edward placed a cool hand on her warm one and stilled the movement.

"I'd much rather you were in the front, She's just being difficult." Edward looked away from the road for a second to meet her eyes. She leaned back in the seat and nodded, and he looked forwards once more. When she looked out of the window, she almost shrieked. The trees were moving so quickly by that they were just blurs. She looked at their speed, terrified.

"Slow down!" she she exclaimed, drawing a laugh from both Cullens. After glaring back at Alice, she looked over at Edward.  
"My dad is...was a cop. I've been bred into strict traffic laws." She gave his amused face a scowl. After giving a martyred sigh, he slowed down to within ten miles of the speed limit.  
"Better?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Better."

The rest of the car ride went without incident. They settled into a comfortable conversation about their various majors at the camp. Bella giggled as Edward mentioned his piano major, remembering their previous conversation. Grinning at the memory, he pulled off of the highway onto a smaller street.

Finally, he pulled to a stop next to a red convertible.

"Who's car is _that?_" she asked him and he shrugged.  
"Rosalie's. Ostentatious, isn't it?" He parked the car and made his way around to her door before she could open it herself. She watched as Emmett appeared from the opened trunk, balancing various items.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, looking around at the empty parking lot surrounded by trees.

"The PARK!" Emmett boomed, and she laughed at his enthusiasm. He tossed her a Frisbee with ease, despite the load he was carrying. Edward caught it before it could hit her, and glared at his brother.

"Forgive him, he's a freak." said a smirking Jasper, who was carrying a now euphoric Alice on his back. Emmett scowled for a second at him and then turned to walk down the path.  
"I'll get you Jazzy," he said over his shoulder, and Alice giggled. Rose caught up with him, appearing out of the woods and looking as if she had just walked off of the runway. Bella sighed and took the hand Edward offered her. She looked at him and her face fell. His grey sweater had been removed, and he looked like a model in his plain black wife beater and blue jeans. She couldn't understand why this family of beautiful, interesting people were even talking to her. He studied her saddened expression for a second, then stopped their walking.  
"I can take you back to camp if you want," he said quietly, looking determined. She gave him a slight smile and shook her head.

"Lead the way," she told him, and he shrugged.

Their procession through the woods was easier than she had originally thought it would be. Although they probably had walked a mile or two, it was all on the path and easy to maneuver. Edward held her hand the entire time, leading her over fallen logs and through the brightening forest. They continued their conversation from the car, discussing their musical tastes and history. She could hear his family up ahead of them, laughing. She immediately felt guilty for holding him back.

"You can go join your family if you want. I walk slowly, and if I follow this path, I probably will be able to find you guys." she said, and he pulled her to a stop.

"I enjoy walking with you Bella," he grinned and continued his walking. She just shook her head and followed.

Suddenly, the forest cleared and they walked into a large clearing. It could almost be called a meadow, except for the fact that six large trees shaded the entire thing, making it only lit by the sunlight through the leaves. Emmett and Jasper were already playing football, and the girls were setting up a blanket. Edward grinned, then ran at human speed to tackle Jasper, who had the ball.

Bella sat down next to Alice, who was now immersed in a book. Rosalie was painting her toenails carefully, humming along with the large CD player that was now blasting out music. Bella recognized the song from the CD Phil had given her for Christmas the past year.

Bella offered both Alice and Rosalie sandwiches, which they politely declined. She herself was hungry, so she tucked into a peanut butter and jelly one. As she ate she watched the boys play football. They were graceful, and she was jealous. Even Emmett, however bulky and gigantic, moved with speed and agility that went beyond normal. And Edward... well, Edward was a vision out there, laughing with his brothers and running around. Emmett tackled him to the ground, and they started to wrestle, Jasper cheering both of them on from the sidelines.

"Bet you fifty dollars Edward wins."

Bella turned to Alice in amazement. She understood that Edward was strong. Against Emmett however, it seemed a lost cause. As she opened her mouth to take that bet, Rosalie interrupted without looking up.

"Never bet against Alice. She always wins."  
Bella closed her mouth and looked back at the boys. With his speed, Edward had made his way out of a headlock and pinned his brother. Jasper called out his victory and gave Edward a high five. He looked over at Bella and grinned, and she gave him a thumbs up. Laughing, Emmett threw the ball back to Jasper, and the game started again.

"I'm going to take a walk in the woods," Bella said quietly, standing up. Alice and Rose nodded and she smiled as she walked towards the edge of the clearing.

As she passed into the woods, she was struck again by its similarities to the forest near her father's home in Forks. Bella could feel the air growing damper as she walked between the trees. She shivered slightly and pulled her headphones out of her pockets to stick in her ears.

Really though, Bella felt more calmed by the woods then threatened. The looming trees felt more grandfatherly than anything and she knew not to fear the woods.

_Goodness gracious, I sound like I'm trying to convince myself of this, _she thought as she stumbled over a branch. Stumbling, she caught herself on a mossy tree trunk.

She took this moment of solitude to contemplate the past two days. If felt like ages longer than that really, but Bella understood the passage of time moved differently for her. As she took in the cool air of the coming storm (this she could tell by the feeling in the back of her mind, and also by the clue of overturned leaves,) she considered going back to the clearing. She turned her small frame to do so. What she was surprised and horrified to find though, was that she had strayed from the path in her distraction.

She sighed and sat down on a nearby fallen tree, pressing her raincoat down over the moss before perching lightly on it. She was sure that Edward and the rest of the Cullens would find her. Although she had walked what felt like a long distance, she knew they were fast and that she walked slowly. Edward would find her, Definitely.

"Edward," she sighed and smiled mistily at the forest floor. Despite knowing him for all of a day, _and a half,_ she mentally added, she felt a growing attraction to him. Because of this she felt immensely guilty.

She knew that Jacob had developed feelings for her. She owed it to him to try dating him, for all he'd done for her, right? But as she thought of Edward's crooked smile, or those warm, topaz eyes filled with ancient grief, all thought of her lanky brother figure slipped from her mind.

"The is ridiculous" she huffed and rested her head on her hands. Hearing a cracking of the undergrowth, she spun slowly with a smile on her face.  
"Edwar-" she stopped and her smile was replaced by a look of extreme horror. Standing behind her was an enormous bear and her two cubs. Bella gulped, resisting the urge to scream. Sparing a glance in the other direction,s he saw another cub, which proceeded to bawl for its mother.

_Between a mother bear and her cub,_ Bella thought hopelessly, trying to remember how to react to a bear attack. _Play dead?_ She thought, then inwardly laughed. _That must be something else. _

She looked around and considered her chances of running. Decidedly, she ticked that off of the list of things she could do. Tripping would surely kill her now.

Suddenly, she smiled. She knew to make herself bigger, Charlie had taught her that. She grabbed her raincoat exaggeratedly slowly. The mother's eyes followed her every move with an urgency and concentration that unnerved Bella.

Bella stood slowly on the log she was sitting on and spread out her raincoat. She gave a triumphant grin as the bear came down to four legs and snorted. But instead of turning, like she had expected, no _hoped,_ the bear took an angered step closer, moving from it's safe distance meters away.

Bella dropped the raincoat and sighed in resignation. This was her time, she guessed and closed her eyes.

She heard a crashing through the undergrowth and a furious bear growl. Wincing she held her ground and awaited the swipe of the bears claw that would surely end her life.

She heard a beautiful and terrifying sound, a growl from the other direction. Instead of the swipe of a bears furry claw, as she had expected. She was tackled by a cold and very hard body. The cold arms pulled her back from the fallen log.

Bella tentatively opened her eyes and looked for the bear. Instead what she saw was Edward, glorious, moving quicker than she ever thought possible. His face was thunderously angry, and he stood crouched across from the massive bear.

Emmett on the other hand, seemed to be having an enjoyable time. Bella stared incredulously as he picked up the two bear cubs and held them in his arms. Rosalie held the other cub and walked next to her massive boyfriend into the trees. Bella knew then that it was Alice who had her arms pinned to her sides. She watched as Edward circled the bear, until it attacked. Quickly and with deadly force.

She resisted the urge to scream once more as the bear charged Edward. He grinned triumphantly and moved faster than lightning to the bears back. Twisting it's neck quickly, he followed it to the ground, where it fell with a resounding thud.

Edward seemed to be struggling with something, still attached to the bear like a burr. He lowered his face to the bears neck and Bella gasped.

Then his head lifted up, his warm topaz eyes a complete black as they met hers. Blood ringed his perfect lips and dripped down his chin. He licked them and wiped his face on his sleeve before standing and walking slowly towards her. His eyes flickered to his sister, who moved away from Bella quickly, then back to Bella's frightened face.

"Edward?" She asked, voice shaky. He seemed broken out of a trance then, for his eyes turned back to that topaz color, seemingly lighter than even before. Those eyes filled with grief as she trembled before him. Closing them for a second, he sighed and his mouth turned down into an empty frown.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then ran with inhuman speed away from her and his family.

**Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE. If nobody reviews this story, it makes me feel as if my writing is terrible and nobody likes it. If that is the case, review just to tell me that. Not really a cliffhanger here, but if you want the next chapter, I want ten reviews. Ten New Reviews. Come on people. You can do it.**


	9. Movement Eight: Acceptance

**YOU GUYS SHOULD LOVE ME FOREVER. After leaving with that HORRIBLE cliffhanger, I'm going to give you the next chapter. MAybe after that i'll continue some more. Well. This is dedicated to TARA BRIANNA SOLEIL. Who is the only reason I'm continuing it. LOVE YOU TARA.**

Movement Eight: Unexpected

He was mentally beating himself as he ran, pushing even his own limits of speed to try to escape. He was horrified, angry and heartbroken. She had been AFRAID of him, terrified and she didn't even know all that he was capable of doing to her.

He let out an anguished roar, stirring birds from the nearby treetops. And he had let her be in danger, so much danger. One mistake after another with something already so precious to him. He let her on her own in the forest when it was obvious that there was an overpopulation of bears, and almost all had cubs.

And then, drinking the blood in front of her. He had been so thirsty, and already in the mindset of the hunt. He hadn't been himself, he knew that. But what had she seen in his eyes to react like that? Were they black, evil to her? Did he see how much he had craved her blood at that moment?

He sunk to his knees in a small clearing. Sweet, beautiful bella. He had known her for a day and already she meant so much to him. She captivated him in a way that no one had before. Now he had ruined it before anything could ever start. He placed his head in his hands. If vampires could cry, he was sure he's be doing so at that moment.

And what would the consequences be now? Of her knowing? He knew she would never tell anyone, but would his family believe that.

His eyes snapped up, and he was sure at that moment, if his heart still beat, it would have stopped in sheer surprise.

Bella felt numb. She stared blankly at the place he had been standing for a few mindless seconds. The she turned around, purposefully avoiding looking at the dead bear she knew lay in the nearby clearing.

"Alice?" she croaked, near silently Alice heard her and moved quickly to her side.

"Bella, are you alrig-" Bella held up a finger and Alice closed her mouth.

"Alice" She whispered, "Where is Edward?"

Alice's face grew triumphant. "Pay up Emmett, fifty dollars should teach you not to bet against me." Rosalie laughed and Emmett handed the money over begrudingly.

Alice winked at bella before turning around. "Climb on my back Bells," She laughed. Bella looked incredulously at her for a moment, before complying and hooking her arms around her tiny shoulders. "Umm, close your eyes I think."

"I weigh quite a bit more than you... are you sure that..." Bella's voice left wtiha whoosh of air. She felt the wind move through her hair and on her face. She knew that they were moving quickly, but she couldn't entirely understand how.

They came to a stop and from behind the trees came a low growl. Her eyes flew open and she let go of Alice, springing to her feet. "Edward?" She asked and he backed away slowly like a frightened animal. Alice grinned and left with a flourish, her bright smile seemingly the last to dissapear.

She could see the pain in his eyes when he left, and it was still there. But now it was tinged with a little bit of hope.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know." She murmered, and he wondered if she could read HIS mind. He shook his head, a strange expression crossing his beautiful face.

"And why the hell not?" he said, his musical voice hoarse and harsher than she'd heard, but still more beautiful than that of any human. He paused and a grim smile grew on his face as he started to pace.

"Why the hell arent you afraid of me Bella. " He whirled to face her. "You have everything to be afraid of. I'm a predator, don't you see, made for killing people like you. I can always find you, and catch you." He moved to her side in an instant, a near fifty feet in milliseconds. "I could break you so easily." He whispered, with a feather light touch to her face. "How could you NOT be afraid of me, knowing what I can do?"

Bella trembled for a moment, more afraid than she had ever been. Edwar'd face fell as she failed to answer. He turned away to hide his anguish, telling himself that he had expected this.

"You," her voice trembled, so she cleared her throat to try again. "You won't." She said determinedly, then looked up into his confused eyes now turned to her face. Hesitantly, she stepped forwards, giving him fair warning.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she buried her face into his chest. His enttire body tesed for a moment, before he wrapped his own arms around her back.

HE breathed in the scent of her hair. It was intoxicating, and at the moment, smelled legues better than the smell of her blood. Although he couldn't believe this girl standing here in his arms, he thanked god for her. Then she pulled away minutely.

"So, are you going to explain your superman powers, or will I have to guess for myself?" She teased, grinning up at him. He stared openmouthed at her for a moment, surprised she could joke at a time like this. Then he smiled his crooked grin down at her.

"Would you like to take the rest of the day off? I can explain the whole thing." She nodded and he whipped a cellphone out inhumanly fast. She flinched and he looked repentant. "I'm sorry Bella, I forget sometimes when I'm with you." She shrugged as he answered the phone. "Thank you Ally," He said quickly then hung up. "We're excused." He said quietly.

"Well, hop on." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"How was it so easy to excuse us?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a chokehold that would strangle a normal human. He adjusted her on his back with a laugh. "My father owns the camp."

She gasped and twisted to look him in the face. "You're joking!" She stuttered. She could feel his shrug more than see it. Her eyes were already closed, and she could barely tell they were moving. Opening her eyes, she shreiked as the trees whizzed past at impossible speeds. He gave a grin and tightened his hold on her as she pressed her face into the back of his neck.

They arrived at his car in seconds. "Exhilarating , isn't it?" HE asked and adjusted her weight. She just panted slightly and slpwly opened her eyes. She couldn't move her arms or legs to let hhim go. He just laughed and twisted her around until she was cradled in his arms. "Are you okay?" he whispered and she smiled shakily at him.

His eyes were bright with excitement and she pulled a leaf slowly from his windblown hair. Setting her down on her own two feet, he looked into her eyes.

"Bella," He murmered, his cool breath on her face. "I'd like to try something." He leaned down to press his lips to hers, softly, like a feathers touch.

Jacob had kissed her before, once when she wwas just out of the emptiness. She had pushed him away then, shaking her head. But this was so diifferent, better.

She had no intention of pushing him away.


End file.
